


O’ Christmas Tree

by Spoonzi



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cats, Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Movies, Christmas Smut, Christmas Tree, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Malcolm Is UNDERAGE in chapter one so it is very much gen with no porn, Second chapter Explicit, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, first chapter is gen, only in chapter two!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:01:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28168155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoonzi/pseuds/Spoonzi
Summary: Chapter One: Malcolm Whitly didn’t enjoy Christmas all that much, not since his father’s arrest — even then, he never had the full grasp of the true meaning of the holiday, not as much as the Arroyos.Chapter Two: Malcolm Bright has untouched vacation time, just in time for Christmas with his lovers.
Relationships: Gil Arroyo & Jackie Arroyo & Malcolm Bright, Gil Arroyo/Jackie Arroyo, Gil Arroyo/Jackie Arroyo/Malcolm Bright
Comments: 10
Kudos: 16
Collections: Prodigal Son Holidays Fic Exchange





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tess_genor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tess_genor/gifts).



> The two chapters and this are very different because I had two very different ideas based on what I was given. You can choose to view them as unconnected but there are a few vague parallels between them. 
> 
> I IN NO WAY HAVE CONDONED UNDERAGE SEX WITH ADULT PERSONS IN THIS. 
> 
> That part out of the way, the first chapter of this is very much for general audiences with kid Malcolm having a family friendly Christmas Eve with the Arroyos. In this chapter he is 12 years old. 
> 
> The second chapter has Malcolm using his mandatory winter vacation days to visit the Arroyos as their third (their lover). In this chapter he is 26. 
> 
> My imagined faceclaim for [Jackie Arroyo](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/432767845413989587/) as the lovely and beats [Tamara Taylor](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/ec/b8/3a/ecb83a17b81aa81335cbb24f5c9e2691.jpg).

“I’m sorry you couldn’t go with your sister,” Jackie says as she passes a box of ornaments to the boy from deep within the small storage room that came with their apartment. Malcolm shrugs, eyes on the red bauble sitting precariously atop the others. 

“If I had known mom was doing her socialight charity thing this year I would have just signed the paper to stay at school through the holiday. Grandma never liked me as much as Ainsley anyway,” he explains trying to avoid the pitying look she shoots over her shoulder as she drags the box holding her and Gil’s Christmas tree out of a pile of fold out chairs. The box is taped closed with blue duck tape decorated with snowflakes and stood long ways it comes all the way up to her ribs. 

Malcolm doesn’t like Christmas, really he never has. For the Whitly family Christmas has always been about big parties so his parents could network and socialize. Sure the gifts were nice and Ainsley had always equated it to a second birthday since hers was so late in the year, but Malcolm himself felt that Christmas as a holiday was lacking. Not that he was going to begrudge the Arroyos for enjoying the holiday. After all, to most people Christmas is about family and giving, and even religion — though even Malcolm is smart enough to figure out Jesus was born in the spring and he’s twelve and read the Bible a total amount of once. 

He follows the woman up the stairs, eyeing the wobbling ornament the whole way to the third floor as he listens to her curse under her breath — as if he can’t hear her — about them picking an apartment building without an elevator. There is a wreath on their door almost covering their apartment number. It’s a hideous thing made of sticks and ribbons that flakes glitter when she opens the door. He doesn’t comment, instead he tries his hardest to avoid the fall of the shimmering material as he follows her in. 

The Arroyos’ apartment smells like allspice and sugar which is better than the awful gingerbread candles his mom puts all over the place at Christmas but it still makes his nose wrinkle when he smells it. Their couch is decorated with a fleece blanket that has little cartoon Santas and sleighs on it and even the rugs have been changed from their usual browns and whites to jaunty reds. They have a space heater under the tv that looks like a miniature fireplace and tiny stockings with their names and each of the two cats as well. The whole living area is a far cry from his mother’s decorating team and their perfect, symmetrical, trendy decorations. 

Gil rushes to close the door behind them, one of the cats folded over his arm looking exasperated. Malcolm thinks it’s Taffy, not Laffy, purely because she isn’t trying to escape and seems resigned to her fate. She’s halfway crammed into a green sweater that has sparkling red lettering that says  _ Nice  _ across the back, her fluffy, bare arm sticking out awkwardly until Gil finally wrangles it into the sleeve of the little sweater. He releases her and she goes trotting off to her sister who is sitting in the corner in a matching red sweater that reads  _ Naughty _ in green sparkles, giving them all the evil eye. 

Jackie sighs at him as she drags the tree box over to the bare patch of floor that seems to be it’s designed spot, but she’s smiling when she talks. “Gil Arroyo you better stop torturing those cats and go get the box of lights or so help me I’ll make you decorate this whole tree by yourself and little Mal and I will drink hot cocoa instead.” The lieutenant grins and gives her a hasty salute and a garbled  _ Aye Aye Captain _ before he marches out the door to retrieve said box of lights. 

“Would you really make him decorate it all on his own?” Malcolm finds himself asking curiously as he sets his box of ornaments down on the coffee table next to a candle holder that looks like a reindeer whose been flattened like a pancake. 

“Nah! He makes the hot cocoa better anyways,” Jackie answers using a box cutter to slit the tape on the tree box open. “Besides, it isn’t fun if we don’t all decorate it together.” She heaves the biggest piece of the tree out and drops it unceremoniously on the floor next to the electric socket before reaching back in the box to retrieve the top segment of the tree and the pieces that go together to make the stand. 

He doesn’t ask how decorating a tree is supposed to be fun when you can just have other people do it for you. Instead, he helps her slot all the pieces together and fluff out the plastic and wire branches, trying to ignore how some of the sprigs that are supposed to be pine needles stick to his nice sweater. They’ve just finished making it actually look like a tree when Gil throws the door open, a box of string lights in hand. 

He dumps them on the floor next to the tree, which must be a thing here in the Arroyo house, and begins pulling off the rubber bands keeping them from tangling. They’re the awful rainbow kind that his mother hates and Ainsley loves, and they have to plug them in first to check for any broken or burnt out bulbs. Malcolm helps wrap them around the bottom — even though their decorator says you’re supposed to put the lights on up and down instead of swirling them around the tree — because he’s still too small to reach the top, which Gil ends up having to do by himself because he’s the only one tall enough to reach. 

Jackie snatches up the ornaments box and the red bauble finally falls, bouncing and rolling towards the corner where it is kidnapped by Laffy who gives up glaring at them in favor of trying to get her exceedingly patient, well-behaved sister to play with her. They Mark that one off as a lost cause and the teacher sits down on the coffee table where the box had been, wiggling back until she can crisscross her legs and set the box on the floor in front of her. She digs the small box of hooks out of the side and slips one on a golden bauble before holding it out to Malcolm. 

“So, obviously you don’t have to do any Arroyo Christmas traditions if you don’t want to but we picked you up some of the pajamas to match ours just in case and you are absolutely allowed to pick what Christmas movies we watch while we bake cookies for Santa,” the woman chatters as she continues a steady stream of attaching hooks to ornaments for the boys to hang on the tree. He really hopes she knows Santa doesn’t actually exist considering she’s an adult, but if not he isn’t going to ruin it for her because that would just be plain mean. 

“What movies do you have?” He finds himself asking, mostly just so he isn’t rude. 

He hasn’t watched very many Christmas movies other than the awful ones that come on on the Lifetime channel as soon as November rolls around. She starts to list off the ones they have and the ones she knows are on pay-per-view and he only really recognizes  _ Miracle on 34th Street _ and  _ A Christmas Carol _ in part because the first is one he’s seen on lifetime and the other one Mrs. Franklin tried to get him to sign up for in a school play. 

She passes him an elf ornament that reminds him more of those awful gnomes in their grandma’s yard and one of the movies finally catches his ear. “What’s  _ The Grinch _ ?”

Gil makes a weird sound and does a little fist pump causing his wife to snort as she hands Malcolm a new purple bauble. “It’s only Gil’s absolute favorite Christmas movie, god knows why.”

Malcolm puts the purple ball on the tree nearest to a light green one because his mother says the colors clash which he thinks is a little stupid because they’re the colors of the Incredible Hulk who is the coolest ever. “Let’s watch that one then,” he says decisively as Gil takes a large, light up star from Jackie’s hand to cram on the top of the tree.

They end up splitting up after that. Jackie wanders over to the bookshelf full of movies to squint at them until she finds the right one and he and Gil go into the kitchen. The man sets down a large mixing bowl on the counter in front of the big opening in the wall that lets them see out into the living room. He pulls out pans and measuring cups and spoons galore, which is frankly overwhelming and Malcolm starts to feel bad for their cook. 

“We have the ingredients for chocolate chip cookies, oatmeal raisin cookies, sugar cookies, gingerbread men, red velvet cookies, butter cookies, and snickerdoodles,” the Lieutenant lists off dutifully ticking off each type of cookie on his fingers, “which ones should we make?”

“What are you guys’ favorites?” He ends up asking hoping they aren’t sugar cookie people but still not wanting to make such a decision. 

He’s in luck that they aren’t because Gil’s favorite cookies are red velvet and Jackie’s are butter. He’s never had butter cookies but they only take like four things and you put a whole Hershey kiss on top of them when they are done baking so they can’t be bad. He ends up covered in flour because apparently food fights while cooking are also an Arroyo staple. He showers while the trays of cookies are baking because he won three way Rock Paper Scissors, but if he had to guess he thinks Gil and Jackie cheated so they could clean the kitchen without him feeling obligated to help. 

They’re nice people and he has more fun with them than he has at home since before his father went to prison, but they also have really crappy taste in pajamas. The pjs are terrible green fleece things with bells and red trim reading  _ Santa’s Little Helper _ in big black lettering. He almost goes to find his own night clothes until he comes out of the bathroom to find that Gil is indeed also dressed in the terrible pajamas. He  _ was  _ after all the only one who didn’t get eggs or flour in his hair so he must’ve washed off in the kitchen sink. Jackie, however, wasn’t so lucky and still seems to be trying to get sprinkles out of her bra as she walks past him into the bathroom. 

After everyone is cleaned up, they reconvene on the sofa with Gil’s famous homemade hot chocolate in mugs that have candy cane handles and carol lyrics printed on them. They transfer the cookies to two giant bowls and set them on the coffee table on either side of an even bigger bowl of popcorn and they lower the lights so that the main thing lighting up the room is the tree and the little fake fireplace heater. The plan is to watch another movie since they barely paid attention to  _ The Grinch  _ after the food fight started. 

Taffy bowls into his legs and knocks her head against his knee until he lifts her up in his lap, her little sweater bunching up under his hands as he does so. He straightens it out after she has settled down on top of the blanket Gil has spread over the three of them after Jackie takes her place on Malcolm’s other side. She readies the remote and presses play on the movie —  _ her  _ Christmas favorite because she says it’s only fair — as he scratches underneath Taffy’s chin until she’s purring like a motor boat. 

Malcolm falls asleep on Christmas Eve to the robbers in  _ Home Alone  _ screaming, with a fat cat in his lap, next to a tree that might be the most colorful thing he’s ever seen. He doesn’t like Christmas, but he does like the Arroyos, and he’s happy he gets to spend his Christmas with them. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember this chapter contains a threesome between consenting adults in an established relationship!

“I have vacation days?” Malcolm finds himself asking even though technically the question is stupid because all jobs are required to give you vacation days. 

“Yes,” Section Chief Horez repeats with an exasperated sigh. “Mandatory vacation days.”

He frowns at her. “Is this because of the argument I got into with Swanson concerning the Langermann case? Because I was not wrong and I didn’t even start the argument,” he comments, feeling a little bit like a kid who’s been sent to the headmaster’s office. 

“No, and I know you were,” she drawls, picking up a sheet of paper. “You haven’t taken a single vacation day since last year and they are piling up— and  _ no  _ sick days don’t count. If I don’t send you on your merry way for two weeks I’ll have someone coming down on my head for it.”

“What am I supposed to do for two weeks?” Malcolm groans falling back in his chair with a sigh. 

She looks amused now, hazel eyes peering over the wire rims of her glasses at him as she tries to contain a smile. “Go see your mother and sister for the holidays, laze around with that charming couple you’re paws with in the photo on your desk, take a two week nap for all I care,” she suggests, “but you can’t do it here.”

**——————**

The Arroyos moved into a cute little town house the year Malcolm was accepted to Harvard. It’s an adorable brick building with a flower box under the window and a green door to match the shutters. Currently there is a holly wreath on said door and fake frost painted on the panes of the windows, and Malcolm is reminded of every conversation he’s had with both Gil and Jackie since November. Most of those conversations somehow being waylaid by enthusiastic talks of  _ Pinterest  _ perfect decorations by Jackie and Gil’s upset over Larry the Elf — a Christmas ornament that looks more like a gnome than an elf in Malcolm’s humble opinion — not being  _ Pinterest  _ perfect. 

He opens the door with the key he’s had since the day they closed on the house, and he slides his oxfords off on the bottom rung of their shoe rack. He leaves his two small suitcases in the guest room before wandering out into the living room to look at the decor he’s been hearing so much about for the last two months. It’s pretty. 

Actual stockings hang from the mantle over the fireplace, one for himself, Jackie, Gil, and each of the cats — Tiny, Tuna, Taffy, and Tammy (god rest Laffy’s evil little soul). On top of the mantle sits a mason jar snow globe nestled amongst the photos to match the smaller mason jars containing tea lights scattered around the room. Before he had agreed with Gil that the idea was dumb, now he agrees with Jackie that they’re actually really pretty. 

The thing that draws most of his attention is the tree which stands proudly in front of their windows, the area had once probably been meant for a breakfast nook but most of the time the space is used for Jackie’s reading and grading chair, which has now been moved close to the sofa almost in front of the cat tree — which has been decorated by silver tinsel to match the banister and the television stand. Frankly, Malcolm wonders how the cats haven’t torn it down yet. 

He makes his way over to the tree, scratching over Tuna’s head as he passes the arm of the chair she is perched on, and looks at it with a critical eye. It’s white and in far better shape than their old K-Mart one from when he was a kid. It’s decorated with champagne colored lights and a matching lit up star, blue and silver baubles hang from the false branches, and the tree skirt beneath seems to be made of deep blue velvet. There are no presents beneath the tree yet but it looks absolutely  _ Pinterest  _ perfect aside from Larry the Elf who hangs proud and clashing right in the center of the tree. 

In spite of himself, Malcolm smiles at the thing because it shows how much Jackie really cares for Gil that even if the horrible ornament throws off the whole thing she still let him hang it up. He sheds his jacket and blazer onto the hooks on the wall between the tree and the door, no longer needing them now that he’s in the warmth of the Arroyo house. He takes a seat next to the tree on the floor because he wants to admire it and he doesn’t want to kick the cats off the furniture yet. 

Gil and Jackie will be home soon, after all they always come home at the same time on Fridays. He misses them, which is foolish because they talk on the phone almost every day, but he’ll be glad when he can transfer from Quantico to the New York division. He might not want to be near his father or his past, but this is where his lovers are, where he wants to be. 

Moving, Malcolm lays down beneath the tree so that he can stare up through the branches. He ends up falling asleep that way, only jerking awake when he hears the front door swing open. He doesn’t sit up because he hears Jackie’s gasp of delight before her shoes make a loud thump against the floor and she runs into the living room with a cheer of his name, her knees dropping on either side of his waist so she can squirm under the bottom branches of the tree on top of him. 

Her eyes shine with glee as they come level with his and her face is flushed from the cold air outside. She pecks him on the lips whispering an awesome ‘Hi’ against them. He returns both greetings happily, attention only being drawn away when Gil follows his wife into the room at a much more subdued pace, huffing out a laugh when his eyes catch on them. “This is a nice surprise. Are you our gift this year, city boy?”

Both Malcolm and Jackie peer out from beneath the branches at him and the younger man lets out a small chuckle of his own. “No, your presents are in my bag up in the guest room. You can thank my boss for me being here, I have  _ mandatory vacation days _ .”

“So you’re here for a while then?” Gil asks, hope coloring his voice as his worms his way out of his coat and crouches to wiggle his wife’s off of her so that he can hang both on the coat hooks. 

“Until after New Years,” he confirms, bringing a hand up to Jackie’s hip. “If you’ll let me up I’ll go get your gifts to put under the tree.”

The woman on top of him frowns playfully and looks back to him with mischief filled eyes. “But you’re under the tree, Mal,” she murmurs, pressing her chest down against his. “Wouldn’t that mean you’re our gift too? What do you think Gil?”

“I think you’re right,” the Lieutenant agrees and Malcolm feels his crossed ankles being nudged apart, “and what a pretty gift he is.”

“Very pretty,” Jackie says, eyeing him hungrily. They don’t move and it’s clear they’re waiting for the go ahead to continue. They’re good like that especially considering he doesn’t like to do this kind of thing as much as he thinks he should but in this case he very much wants to. It’s been almost a year since they’ve all been together after all. 

“It seems I’m spoiling the two of you this year,” he answers back, hoping the words implied count enough for consent. They must because Jackie drops her head to slot their lips together in a kiss that is far more than a little peck on the lips. He reaches up to grasp her waist with his other hand as well, listening to Gil rummage around in the drawer to the coffee table. 

“If you’re our present that means we get to do whatever we want with you, right?” Gil questions from out of Malcolm’s line of sight as he kneels between his spread legs. Jackie pulls away from the kiss so he can answer and all he can get out is a breathless ‘yeah’ before she’s back to coaxing his lips apart so that she can explore his mouth. He’s so distracted by her he doesn’t realize them undressing him until his socks are already off and there are hands working at his belt buckle and the buttons of his shirt. 

He can tell none of this is going to be taken too slow, so he moves his hands beneath the top under his fingers and pushes up until Jackie has to let go of his shirt to squirm out of her own sweater and tee. They knock into the branches and a blue, plastic bauble falls and bounces off Jackie’s shoulder making her laugh against his lips as she meets him halfway for another kiss. He has to arch so that Gil can pull off his pants and the man takes his boxers with them, Jackie taking advantage of the moment to shove his shirt down his arms and off into the floor beside them. 

Malcolm ducks his head to kiss across the tops of her breasts as he unclasps her bra, muffling a gasp against the warm flesh when Gil grabs him beneath the thighs and heaves them over his own naked thighs. He hears a pop of a cap of lube when he finally manages to get his lips around one of Jackie’s nipples and she breathes his name like a prayer when he drifts his tongue around the peak, sucking and teasing it until it’s sore and dark before switching to the other. His hands go tight on her hips when Gil presses the first slickened finger into him and hers scratch against his scalp making a mess of his once neatly arranged hair. 

He’s harder than anything and they’re both blatantly ignoring that to get their fill of other parts of him. It doesn’t bother him though, he doesn’t want this to be over too soon even if he knows it isn’t going to be slow and sweet. They’ll have time for that later. 

Sliding his hand down along Jackie’s flank, Malcolm catches the bottom of her skirt and pushes his hand beneath it to push the thing up to her waist so that he can find the waistbands of her stockings and panties and push them down her thighs. They don’t make it very far, stopping when they meet his stomach, but that’s all the room he needs to slide a finger through the wetness gathering at her sex. He circles her clit a few short, quick times before he lets his fingers wander lower where he can press into her and prepare her with slow, sure strokes to match Gil’s. 

The man must catch on because he doesn’t press a second finger into Malcolm until the profiler does so to his wife. Jackie grinds down against his palm after an achingly long few moments, pushing back to meet his fingers as she ducks her head to capture him in another wet kiss. She moans against his lips when he presses in a third and uses the meat of his hand to stimulate her clit. He so focused on the way she pushes back to meet his thrusts, riding his fingers like no tomorrow, that he doesn’t feel the burn of Gil’s third finger pressing into him. Instead, he’s hit with the white hot shock of the man arching his fingers up against his prostate dragging a low moan out of him. 

If they both didn’t know who was really in charge they might call Jackie impatient when she pulls back forcing his fingers to withdraw from her dripping cunt. He almost whines at the loss of her heat and weight on top of him and he definitely whines when Gil’s fingers are pulled out from within him as well. It only takes a moment for Jackie to wiggle the rest of her clothes off and in that time Gil is able to get a condom on both of them. 

Jackie takes her place once again, straddling his hips and leaning to capture his hand — still wet with her juices — with her own so that she can slide his fingers into her hot mouth and tongue them clean. She positions herself and slides down slow and easy, sheathing herself on Malcolm’s neglected cock, pulling his fingers from between her plush lips to lace their hands together. Gil follows her lead, pushing into Malcolm slow and easy until he’s so full it’s insane. They wait until he catches his breath to move but when they do, Jackie dropping her free hand to his chest as a brace and Gil using his grip around the meat of Malcolm’s thighs as a hold, they move in tandem sucking the breath right back out of him. 

He won’t last and he knows it. The pleasure is overwhelming and his free hand flies up above him to find something to hold on to, to anchor him. His fingers end up knitted in the velvet tree skirt and his eyes fly back open at the reminder of where they are. 

Jackie is hot and tight around him and her movements are quick enough that it brings them both pleasure and slow enough that he hasn’t yet reached his peak. Gil is thick and throbbing within him, his cock dragging against Malcolm’s walls just right to leave him keening for more. He knows he’s going to cum soon and he’s saved from having to tell them to slow down when he feels Gil reach around to draw hard circles into his wife’s clit signaling the other man is close too. 

Malcolm’s vision starts to blur and his breathing is more ragged than it should be considering his lovers are doing all the work. His climax is coming fast, pulling taut like a violin string and climbing white and hot up his spine. The branches of the tree run together above him, shiny baubles now blurs of silver and blue, and the champagne lights floating in his vision like real fairies. 

He thinks he screams when he cums, tumbling over the edge and floating in that fuzzy place in between aware and not. He hears Jackie’s tell tail hiss of pleasure as she follows him over the edge and he feels her clench down like a vice around his over-sensitive dick. Gil’s hips stutter when he finishes, the last of the three of them, a moan of Malcolm’s name muffled into his wife’s heaving shoulder. 

All of it is a little hazy to him. He comes back to full awareness clean and beneath the fuzzy blue blanket from the couch. Gil is on his left, arm stretched out like a pillow beneath Malcolm’s head. Jackie is to his right, her soft curls tickling at his neck where her head is resting on his chest. There’s no place he’d rather be. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!


End file.
